1. Technical Field
The embodiments of the present disclosure relate to positioning systems and methods, and particularly to an electronic device and a method for determining a position of the electronic device relative to another electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Touch screens are widely used in electronic devices such as mobile phones. Some applications may be designed to function between two electronic devices that both include touch screens. For example, a user may combine touch screens of two electronic devices to emulate one large touch screen. However, before implementing such application, a position of one electronic device relative to the other electronic device is needed to be determined.